pennzeroparttimeherofandomcom-20200213-history
Rippen/Forms
Normal appearance When he isn't in another dimension, Rippen is tall and muscular with pale green skin. He has black hair with several greenish-gray streaks, along with a goatee, and he has red eyes and pointed ears. He wears a dark purple business suit with light gray sleeve ends and collar, a red tie, black pants with a black belt, and black shoes. When he's being an art teacher, he wears a gold-colored apron with paint smears and pockets to hold art supplies. Alien World In Alien World, Rippen replaces a Kronad. Animal Barbarian World In Animal Barbarian World, Rippen replaced a Wolf Sorcerer Arabian World In Arabian World, Rippen replaces a bandit. Anime World In Anime World Rippen appears as an evil chef. Blackhole World In blackhole world Rippen appears as a robot cat. Ball World In Ball World, Rippen replaces a tennis racket. Body World In Body World, Rippen replaces and evil doctor Beast World In Beast World, Rippen replaces an evil warrior king. Cereal World In Cereal World, Rippen replaces a cereal mascot named Wrong-Way Wally. Clown World In Clown World, Rippen replaces the criminal clown Farpling. Demon World In Demon World, because a sick Rippen takes the day off and Larry substitutes as the part-time villain, Rippen replaces a skeleton minion. Only having a skeleton for a body, he is very fragile, getting crushed when Larry, in his muscular overlord form, hugs him. Dinosaur Cowboy World In Dinosaur Cowboy World, Rippen replaces a bandit. Fairy World In Fairy World, Rippen replaces "Collateral Damage" a member of the wrestling team called "The UnFairies". Galaxy World In Galaxy World, Rippen replaces a person with a metal suit. Giant Monster World In Giant Monster World, Rippen replaces a general of Island City. Ghost World In Ghost World, Rippen replaces a ghost hunter. Gothic Mystery World In Gothic Mystery World, Rippen replaces the monster form of the professor (aka Pen Zero) whenever he loses his patients, but in order to revert back he has to laugh. Knight World In Knight World, Rippen replaces a goblin leader. Least Dangerous World Imaginable in Least Dangerous World Imaginable Rippen replaces a mayor Musical Fairytale World In Musical Fairytale World, Rippen replaces a sorceress. As a sorceress, Rippen possesses magical powers, being able to transform trees into monsters. Rippen finds it cool being a lady, commenting on how he likes his horns and lipstick, though he is not impressed with his dress and mascara. North Pole At the North Pole, Rippen replaces a gingerbread man. Ocean World In Ocean World, Rippen replaces the leader of the Octopus people. In this form, he can swim underwater and breathe out of water. Old English World In Old English World, Rippen replaces Crossbow, a bandit. His left hand is replaced with a mini crossbow, which he can use to shoot arrows. Outer Space Court World In Outer Space Court World, Rippen replaces an alien general named Ugthar the Ugly. Plush Toy World In Plush Toy World, Rippen replaces a giant baby. With his size, Rippen is strong, easily able to grab a plane in mid-flight and beat the stuffing out of Mayor Pink Panda. Unfortunately, this doesn't prevent him from immediately being pacified after he is given a hug and a pacifier. As a baby, Rippen can't speak, but he still thinks fluently. But in The Chinchilla (episode) he becomes a toddler who can speak albeit in very few and simple words, Pirate World In Pirate World, Rippen replaces an evil pirate called Wood Beard. Robot World In Robot World, Rippen replaced a robotic tiger. Sitcom World In Sitcom World, Rippen replaces a mischievous son named Max Wright. Space World In Space World, Rippen replaces an alien. Superhero World In Superhero World, Rippen replaces a super-villain with a robot suit. The suit has multiple arms and lasers. It also has a chest compartment that stores Larry, who in this universe is a human parasite. Rippen can use Larry's ability to steal super powers, giving Rippen powers to choose from and use, like super strength, super speed, growth, electricity manipulation, etc. However, if Larry is detached, Rippen looses the powers. Steampunk World In Steampunk World Rippen appears as a fighting automaton. Temple World In Temple World, Rippen replaces an evil adventurer. Ultrahyperball World In Ultrahyperball world Rippen replaces a Ultrahyperball player Zombie World In Zombie World, Rippen replaces the owner the of Brainzburgerz restaurant chain. At the end, Rippen becomes a zombie after Zombie Larry forces a burger into his mouth. Other unknown worlds * Rippen replaces a vampire (seen in a picture in "Number One, Number Two"). * Rippen replaces an alien king (mentioned in "The Princess Most Fair"). Category:Character forms